


Fairy tale of New York

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Klaine, M/M, Teapots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and everyone is getting together with a few complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tale of New York

Rachel somehow managed to open the apartment door with an arm full of bags and a box balancing on her other arm. The broadway star had been christmas shopping and picking up a few decorations for the apartment she shared with her high school friends. She grunted as she dropped the box and there was a smash which turned Santana's head, who was sitting on the couch. 

"What was that?"

"What WAS that..?" Kurt echoed.

Rachel winced. She knew exactly what it was. Kurt had been going on about this teapot set he had wanted for months and then as soon as Santana had had enough, she brought it without him knowing. 

"It was.. My present for.. Sam" Rachel stalled.  
The teapot set had cost $79.00 and she wasn't prepared to break the news. 

"Uh oh.. Is that what I think it is..?" Dani's eyes widened as she strolled into the room and sat down next to Santana on the couch. She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before reaching over of the remote to change channel.

"It's for Sam!" Rachel yelled and picked it up as Kurt dived for the box. It was too late. Those nimble fingers had peeled the tape off and all was revealed. 

"Oh.." Was all Kurt could mutter before his lip quivered and he wiped his eyes with his hand. Rachel felt so guilty. 

"Kurt.. I'm so sorry..I.." She started but kurt stood up with the box. He nodded and placed it on the table and altered his beret on his perfectly styled hair. 

"You brought it Santana?" Kurt smiled and gave her a hug. Rachel was relieved to find the weight in her chest was lifted. Kurt was happy. It killed her to see him cry. But everything was okay. That was until Sam arrived.


End file.
